


【北树】不完全约会

by JudyNOTE



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现实向AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyNOTE/pseuds/JudyNOTE
Summary: ⚠温馨提示：小破车警告🚗di——严重OOC！！！此篇算是有剧情有车😞请大家谨慎上车，愉快下车，如有不适请及时下车，谢谢合作🙇
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 3





	【北树】不完全约会

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠温馨提示：  
> 小破车警告🚗di——  
> 严重OOC！！！  
> 此篇算是有剧情有车😞  
> 请大家谨慎上车，愉快下车，如有不适请及时下车，谢谢合作🙇

★  
“北斗的耳垂好漂亮啊，我给你打耳洞吧！”  
坐在邻桌的田中树课间没来由的把自己的椅子拉到松村北斗旁边，胳膊架在他的课桌上，凑近了看松村北斗的耳朵。

“不，不要了。”  
因为田中树的突然靠近，让松村北斗有点紧张，向后一躲也回绝了田中树，耳朵随后一点点的变红了。

“juri是什么时候打的耳洞？”  
意识到自己的耳朵已经有些热了，反问了他希望田中树不要盯着他看，然后用手摸了摸自己的耳朵，想要盖住不被他发现。

“中学的时候，觉得不良很帅嘛，所以就……哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“你还真是个很认真的小混混啊。”  
“是的！”把松村北斗的这句话当成夸奖自己的话，大拇指指向自己，呲着牙笑了。

“北斗是怕疼吗？不疼哦！我数完3、2、1‘啪’的打下去就好啦！”  
“不要，不是怕疼的事情。”  
伸手把田中树靠近自己的椅子推远了，开始准备下节课要用的课本，白皙的脸上透出了粉色。

被推走的田中树瘪了一下嘴巴，趴在自己的桌子上看着正在看书的松村北斗发愣。

——为什么总是和北斗找不到话题呢？北斗喜欢什么啊？我应该和他聊什么？而且上周我到底在想什么为什么要在学校楼梯口堵住他给他告白！他又为什么答应了我！他真的是喜欢我的吗？这个人可是年级第一的好学生啊！真的会是喜欢作为不良少年的我吗？他有没有说过喜欢我？答应我了就是喜欢我吧！松村北斗这个人好！难！懂！！！`Д´

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
想不出来答案又超级苦恼的田中树揉着自己头上的粉色短毛，看样子是非要把自己的头发揉成一只炸毛小狮子才肯停手。

松村北斗看着旁边莫名抓狂的新任男友，好看的头发被他折腾的变成了粉色鸟窝，满脸的疑惑。  
——只是不想被打耳洞就这样不开心吗？Σ( °△ °

站起来走到田中树的座位旁边，伸出手帮田中树整理好被他揉乱的头发，问道：  
“这周末你有空吗？要不要一起出去？”

“约会吗？”听到松村北斗的邀请，抬头看着他，眼睛开心的似乎闪着星星。

“嗯……算是吧。”  
“我有空！”  
“juri喜欢在哪里约会？”  
“我喜欢在……”

“铃铃铃！”不懂得时机的上课铃打断了田中树的话，京本大我老师拿着课本走进了教室。

“那juri下课告诉我吧，或者放学要不要一起走。”  
“好——”有些不开心的瘪嘴。

收到松村北斗约会邀请的田中树已经没有心思听课了，虽然他本身也对京本老师讲的世界史不感兴趣。一边无目的的翻着课本，一边又想着和松村北斗的约会会是什么样。

其实田中树有点不好意思说自己没有出去和别人约会过，自己出去玩只是和杰西、森本慎太郎一起出去胡闹。有着不良人设的田中树到现在还没有谈过恋爱，说出去他有点担心会被松村北斗嘲笑。而且自己理想的约会是在家里穿着睡衣两个人一起看着喜欢的电影，这么没有新意的约会怎么可以给松村北斗说！

当他翻到世界艺术史的时候突然想到他从高地优吾那里打听来的情报。

——北斗好像喜欢美术，去看美术馆看展。美术馆里全都是画有什么好看的啊，但是既然北斗说去约会，那选美术馆他会开心吧。可我也要是什么都不知道那不就很丢脸！

——丁托列托、蒙德里安、卡拉姆斯科依、阿尔弗莱德·西斯莱……这都是谁和谁啊？？？(｀⊿´)

“啪！”  
看着满篇不认识的外国名字和他们杂七杂八的作品，生气的合上了书，上身向后无力的靠着椅子背，双手下垂耷拉在身体的两侧，抬起头看着教室的天花板愣了一会儿神，又侧着头看着仔细记着笔记的松村北斗。

——我和北斗真的太不一样了，为什么什么都不相符呢。(´-ωก`)

★  
打了放学的铃声，田中树胡七八咧的把桌子上的东西要么装到桌洞，要么一统塞进书包。然后站在自己桌子前，看着松村北斗那家伙慢条斯理的整理好今天上课用的课本，把课本作业本叠放整齐放进书包里。

——我是不是太心急了，显得我特别迫不及待似的。

“juri收拾好了吗？走不走？”转过来看着田中树。  
“这句话应该问你，你太慢了！我早就收拾好了！”

初春的傍晚还有些凉意，阵阵微风吹来包裹着些许早樱盛开的花香，吹动了松村北斗浓黑色的前发，风也灌进田中树敞开的立领校服里。

这一路两个人的都保持沉默，两个男孩子的走路速度很快。田中树不知道该怎么找话题和松村北斗聊天，这种事情在告白之前完全没有。在之前自己还可以死皮赖脸的和松村北斗扯东扯西，自从交往了之后田中树越来越不知道和松村北斗聊些什么东西了。

两个人这一路过来的沉默是由松村北斗打破的，他记得杰西说过田中树很喜欢草莓味的东西。便问田中树要不要去附近的一家甜品店，对方没有拒绝他。

到了店门口田中树还吐槽店名叫“宝石光”是不是有些太过中二。推开店门便有属于甜品店的香甜铺入鼻中，大概是因为他俩放学后的行动太过迅速，现在店里还只是稀稀少少的人。

田中树点了一杯草莓芭菲，满满大杯的草莓粉和田中树的粉发配在一起特别的可爱。作为别人眼里凶巴巴的不良田中树喜欢的口味是酸酸的甜，这个小小的反差让松村北斗很喜欢。松村北斗点的日本炭烧，从中飘散出来醇厚的焦苦和甘醇味道，在初春的微寒里带着温暖的浓香。

“juri决定好周末去哪了吗？”  
“嗯——算是想好了，去美术馆吧。”  
“美术馆？”松村北斗有点惊讶田中树竟然选了这样一个约会地点，他原以为他会选择更加室外的地方。  
“北斗是喜欢美术馆的吧。”  
“我很喜欢，那juri呢？”  
“这一次是北斗提出来的约会，所以要去北斗喜欢的地方，下一次由我来提约会好了！”  
“但是美术馆很无聊的，只是看看各种作品。”  
“这些我还是知道的！”  
“你真的要去吗？我们去两个人都喜欢的地方也可以的。”

松村北斗反复确认惹的田中树这个急性子有点烦躁，用勺子挖了一大口奶油混着草莓塞进嘴里，有些吐字不清的凶了松村北斗，“我都决定好去美术馆了！你不是让我决定的吗？”

“是的，我更希望juri可以去自己喜欢的地方。”  
“松村北斗，你真的是好麻烦啊！”

急躁的田中树站起来，隔着桌子向前倾身飞速得亲了一下松村北斗的嘴巴，赶忙坐下，田中树感觉自己的脸颊有些发热。“不要再问了！”

松村北斗有些吃惊的看着刚刚亲自己的少年，这个人总是可以给他惊喜。无论是要求换位子做到自己的旁边也好，或者是去忍着困意看自己喜欢的书也好，还有上周的告白和刚刚的轻啄，都让松村北斗感到吃惊和愉悦。

松村北斗左手拿起来桌子上的菜单，右手撑着桌子凑近了田中树，用菜单挡住两个人的脸，吻上了他的薄唇。松村北斗的唇停留了几秒，在离开时伸出舌头舔走了落在田中树嘴角的一点奶油。

松村北斗刚刚坐下，便有五六位结伴的女高中生有说有笑的推门而进，他不动声色的喝了一口点的日式碳烤，有些苦涩的咖啡味和田中树品尝的味道完全不一样。

——好甜，他是喜欢这种味道啊。  
“嗯，不问了。”  
“好的——那就、后天去美术馆了。”

——不要怂田中树！只是被亲了！而且刚刚我也亲他了！(•̀へ •́ )

没有料想到松村北斗会亲回来，脸颊发热的田中树更加害羞了，不自觉的瘪了一下嘴巴。他的嘴边似乎还残留着松村北斗舌尖带着的焦苦和甘醇的炭烧咖啡的味道。

店里飘荡着甜点的味道，让两个人少年的亲吻都是带着青涩的酸甜，和初春的草莓一样。

人不多的甜品店里，或许没有人注意到在店里一角两个少年刚刚发生的事情。

★  
“叮咚”  
田中妈妈听到门铃声纳闷会是谁来做客，她不记得田中树有说今天朋友会来。打开门看到了穿着整齐的黑发少年，看到自己礼貌的笑了，随后弯腰微微鞠了一躬。“阿姨早上好，打扰了。”

邀请松村北斗了家，想到楼上八成还在梦里遨游的四儿子。  
“juri还没有起床，我去叫他。”  
“嗯，谢谢阿姨。”  
——果然是睡过头了啊。´︶`

“juri！朋友来家里了，快起床了！”  
听到田中妈妈的声音，整个人裹在被子里面只露出来睡的乱糟糟粉色头发的小朋友挪动了一下身子。

——朋友？谁？杰西？还是慎太郎？他们没说今天要来啊……  
被叫醒的不满，整个人翻了个身趴在被窝里，脸在枕头上来回蹭了蹭。  


随后猛的想到今天似乎忘了什么。  
——朋友？今天、是周末！约会！！！Σ⊙▃⊙  
“啊啊啊啊遭了！我竟然睡过头了！！！”

“噌”的一下从被窝里爬了出来，抓起来自己的手机。  
“竟然十点多了！晚了一个多小时！”忙的打开自己昨天设定的闹钟，显示着一排被自己取消了的闹钟。  
——完蛋！我怎么一点也不记得了！(⊙x⊙)

“juri！收拾好了就下来哦！”  
“好！！！”  
“今天哥哥们都出去了，パパ带弟弟去参加比赛了，ママ也要出门咯，记得好好招待朋友。”田中妈妈有些担心的叮嘱着自己的四儿子。  
“好！！！”

田中树冲到卫生间火速的洗漱完毕，出来时只剩下在客厅独自坐在沙发的松村北斗，不好意思的挠了挠头。  
“对不起，北斗，我……”  
“没关系，不然我也不会来juri家做客了。”

“让你等了很久，我却在睡觉，抱歉！”走到松村北斗旁边，在他脚边正坐好，羞愧地低着头没去看他，像一只被饲主说教了的的小型犬。

“哈哈哈”看到自己的小男友乖乖的在和自己道歉，忍不住笑出了声，伸出手捏了捏田中树肉不多的脸颊，“等juri的时间的确有些难熬，相对的juri是在家睡觉，我还挺安心的。”

“北斗！你真的太好了！”扑上去抱住了自己善解人意的男友，惹得北斗一阵发笑。  
——果然上周头脑发热的给他告白是好事！嗯！没错！

“杰西说，juri最喜欢的约会是和恋人在自己的家里穿着睡衣一起看着电影，那现在是不是就是juri最喜欢的约会？”

“嗯？”撑起来身子看着松村北斗近在眼前的脸，颜控的田中树又在心里叨叨了一下松村北斗这该死的帅气，听完松村北斗的话有些脸红，“是的。”

——杰西那家伙怎么什么都说！  
暗自抱怨了一声杰西。

【电玩城里。  
杰西：阿嚏！  
慎太郎：杰西你感冒啦？  
杰西：应该没，话说不知道北斗现在到juri家了吗。  
慎太郎：应该到了，北斗那么可靠。】

“那北斗想看什么电影？我去找。”  
打开电视后发现全部都是哥哥保存的恐怖片，翻了半天都没有看到自己保存的电影，田中树一时语塞。

——总不能让北斗知道我害怕看恐怖片啊，如果北斗不拒绝我，只能硬着头皮看了！(-ι_- )

“北斗你看恐怖片吗？”  
“可以。”  
“我去拿零食。”垂头丧气的跑去了厨房。  
把草莓酸奶和薯片放在茶几上，和松村北斗并排坐到了沙发上，两个人拿起来草莓酸奶喝。

电影刚开始松村北斗看到一脸紧张的田中树把吸管都咬扁了。  
——害怕还不说。  
松村北斗看着这个为自己着想又逞强的小男友，心里的感觉和手里的草莓酸奶一样甜，忍不住的凑过去亲了一下田中树的脸颊。

被亲惊讶和喜悦在田中树的战胜了对恐怖片的害怕，转过头看着松村北斗，看到他漂亮的耳垂有些发红。

“北斗今天的味道和我一样都是草莓酸奶味的吧？”  
“嗯，因为都喝了草莓酸奶。”  
“和前天苦涩的咖啡味不一样，今天是甜甜的松村北斗了吧。”

松村北斗想到田中树的口味，他应该是不喜欢咖啡的苦味了。

伸出手拿到遥控器暂停了还在放映的电影，左手抚上了田中树的脸颊，问道。  
“我们不看电影了好不好？”  
“嗯。”

得到回答的松村北斗轻啄着田中树的嘴唇，舔舐着他的嘴角。在田中树嘴巴微张的时候将自己的舌头伸进去，在他的口中与他的舌彼此缠绵，舌头掠过他口中的角落，吮吸着他口中的酸甜味，夺取着此起彼伏的呼吸。  
田中树在松村北斗的吻里努力的呼吸着，面颊微红，用舌回应着松村北斗的亲吻。

在松村北斗感觉到田中树有些喘不上气的时候离开了的唇。

“北斗、口中的味道、和我、是一样的。”得到呼吸的田中树平稳着自己的呼吸，伸出手揽住了松村北斗的脖子，顺势把松村北斗压倒在自家的沙发上，半躺在沙发一侧的靠背上。田中树一边亲吻过他的鼻梁、鼻尖和嘴唇，一边笨拙的去扯对方的腰带。

搂着田中树腰的松村北斗，轻拍了一下怀里人的屁股，笑道：“就这么等不及吗？”  
“那慢点吗？”抬起头看着松村北斗。  
“不用，按juri的速度就好。”轻吻了他的额头。

一向对人冷漠的松村北斗对他总是格外的温柔，田中树会变得不知道怎么回应他的温柔，苦恼地瘪了瘪自己的嘴巴。

虽然田中树没有谈过恋爱，但是作为男子高中生的他，这种基本的操作流程还是或多或少知道点的。让他苦恼的是和松村北斗在一起自己在下面还是在上面呢？

——我是主动告白的，我应该是在上面吧！`ω´

田中树的一条腿抵在松村北斗的裆部，蹭着他开始变硬的下体。手伸进了松村北斗的上衣里面，他的腹肌很紧致没有多余的肉，摸起来很舒服。揉搓着松村北斗胸前的突起，松村北斗的乳首在他的玩弄下逐渐挺立了起来。

松村北斗抱着田中树腰的手开始下移，褪去了田中树的睡裤，一手隔着内裤揉搓着包裹已经开始翘起的欲望。另一只手后捧着田中树的脖颈，将对方拉进自己，伸出舌头舔着田中树的耳朵，拨弄着耳钉，又用自己的虎牙轻咬着他的耳骨，惹得怀里的人一阵酥麻。

松村北斗温热的呼吸打在田中树的耳边，田中树的身体在松村北斗的挑弄下不断发热。握在松村北斗手里的性器也愈发变得硬挺，前端溢出汁液。

今天松村北斗的手上带着戒指，他在上学的时候是从来都不带的。他的指节分明，纤细有力，在戒指的作用下显得更加修长。田中树拉过他的手，亲了一下他的手背，伸舌舔舐着他的指尖。在初春的天气里在户外等了一个多小时的松村北斗，他的手到现在还是微凉的，从田中树舌尖传来的热度传入身体。他伸出手指在田中树口中搅动他的舌，吞咽有些困难的田中树眼睛里蒙上一层水雾，嘴角滑下口水，整个人都在诱惑着松村北斗。  
松村北斗撑起来自己的身子，反压住田中树占了主导位置。伸手解开田中树睡衣的扣子，健康的男孩子肤色展现在松村北斗眼前。

“好瘦啊，juri应该多长点肉。”胡乱摸着田中树的上身，俯下身去啃咬他的颈窝和锁骨。  
“我也想啊……”

松村北斗的手探进他的内裤握住了田中树挺立的欲望，套弄着湿热的性器，忍不住的欲望在柱体的前端溢出水，打在松村北斗的手掌心里。

自己的性器在别人手中被撸动和自己解决是完全不一样的感觉，松村北斗带给田中树的是一种从没有过的快感 少年不经事的他在恋人的抚摸下舒服的呻吟出声。似乎是听到自己口中飘荡出来的声音，羞耻心爬满了心头，拿手盖住了自己的脸。

“如果舒服，juri就叫出来吧。”

松村北斗的舌在田中树的乳首边打绕，咬咬他的乳首来抚慰他。

“只、是北斗、对我这样、我不是、很吃亏吗……”  
伸出手去解开松村北斗的腰带，脱下了他的裤子，松村北斗的胯部也已经胀到不行，濡湿的痕迹在内裤上慢慢晕开。拉下他的内裤，他的阴茎露在空气中，和一点点结实肌肉漂亮的大腿根部。

松村北斗将田中树抱起来，两个人面对这面，让他坐在自己的腿上，一只手抱住田中树的后背。怀里的恋人很自然的搂住了他的肩膀，彼此贴的更近了。松村北斗的大手握住两个人的性器，两根滚烫的阴茎贴在一起，流出来的液体蹭在了彼此的柱体上。火热逐渐从小腹慢慢烧灼到全身，彼此的呼吸交错在一起。

松村北斗的指尖刮过田中树前端的铃口，刺激让他颤了一下身子，在松村北斗的耳边叫出了声。

“北、斗……我胀的、好难受……”用自己的粉色脑袋蹭了蹭自己恋人的耳际。  
“再忍耐一下。”抱着田中树的那个手轻轻拍打他的背，安抚着他。

加快了手里的动作套弄湿热的性器，两个柱体反复磨蹭。又将田中树的阴囊托在手里，用指腹来回揉搓。不断的玩弄之下，巨大的快感从胯部传入田中树的大脑，自己的欲望交代在了松村北斗的手中。

得到释放的他，口齿间无法锁住的声音冲了出来。

松村北斗拉过田中树的手摸上了自己依然挺立在空气中的性器，田中树的手很细很小但是很温暖。他撸下松村北斗阴茎的包皮，手指刮过龟头和冠状沟，让他的欲望得到最大的满足。

田中树从松村北斗身上起来，凑过去去亲吻他，舌头舔着他嘴角的痣和性感的唇。松村北斗也伸出舌和田中树不断的缠绵、深吻。

与恋人亲吻的愉悦感和胯下传来的满足感，双重感觉鼓动着松村北斗，他在田中树的撸动里得到了缓解和舒畅。

“北斗、下次能、做到……最后吗？”田中树把下巴垫在松村北斗的肩头问他。  
“只要juri、准备好了就可以。”

因为欢愉得到满足的两位少年依偎在一起，平复着因为欲望而搅乱的呼吸。

“我一会儿给你去拿可以换洗的衣服。”  
“juri太瘦了，你的衣服我穿不下。”  
“那……我去拿哥哥的衣服给你。”  
“嗯。”  
“那我就先去洗澡。”  
“我等你之后。”  
“北斗要不要吃炒面，我可以做给你吃！”猛的起身看着松村北斗。  
“好的。”

洗完澡后的田中树，在厨房忙着做炒面，想着要让松村北斗好好尝尝自己的手艺。

——嘿嘿，这可是除了田中家哪也吃不到的特制炒面，图坦卡蒙 (‵▽′)

他还可以听到从浴室里传出来“哗哗”的洗澡声，想到刚刚发生的事情又让他窃喜又害羞。

——等等！刚刚我好像是在下面吧，可恶！下次不能这样了｀⌒´  
惊醒，和自己一开始打算的不一样，途中主导权被松村北斗夺走了。

“咔嚓”  
浴室的门被打开，北斗洗完澡走了出来，看到田中树在厨房里愣住了，走过去从背后问他怎么了。  
“没，没什么！再等一下就好了！”转身把松村北斗赶走了。

揪起自己的衣服闻了闻，也闻了闻自己的手臂。  
——北斗刚刚散发出来的味道，和自己是一样的^▽^

拉面做好之后，两个人面对面吃着午饭。

“味道怎么样？”一脸期待的等待松村北斗的回复，像极了摇着尾巴的小狗。  
“很好吃！”  
“耶！太好了！”

“北斗，我们下周去美术馆约会吧，我一定不睡过头了！”  
“好的，那我等到下周和juri继续约会。如果juri还是睡过头了我岂不是很可怜。”故作可怜的望着田中树。  
“不会了！真的不会的！”双手合十伸到面前像松村北斗保证。  
“那我很期待juri可以和我一起去美术馆，我努力不让juri感到无聊。”  
“我也很期待！”

田中树现在觉得，就算和松村北斗喜好不一样也没有什么关系，这大概就叫互补吧，忍不住的又在窃喜上周给松村北斗表白是多么明智的决定。

**Author's Note:**

> ↪小破文结束，谢谢捧场😊


End file.
